Touch Me
by LuxCordis
Summary: "Bruce didn't touch. It was so painfully obvious to him, but somehow no one else seemed to notice. Of course, this happened a lot. It was his job to notice things. As an archer, it was the most valuable skill he owned." ONESHOT. Science Boyfriends if you squint.


Bruce didn't touch.

It was so painfully obvious to him, but somehow no one else seemed to notice. Of course, this happened a lot. It was his job to notice things. As an archer, it was the most valuable skill he owned.

He saw what others didn't care to see. If he wanted to, he could himself invisible.

Whether it's the particular way a man would slip his ring into his pocket before approaching the slutty waitress, or the scars on a young teen's wrist that peeped underneath the sleeve of her jumper when she took a sip of her Starbucks latte.

No one ever seemed to notice.

Except him.

Sometimes it was just all fucking frustrating, really. All he ever saw were people that suffered. He saw people who cheated, lied, killed. He saw everything that was wrong in this godforsaken world. It was why he joined SHIELD in the first place.

They had given him a simple offer: "Join SHIELD, mister Barton, and you will be given the opportunity to do right."

And for the most part, the job lived up to that promise. He grew to be the best spy the organizations had had in years. It came to the point that they simply couldn't do without him. And with that position, he gained unwritten power.

Not that he used it. He didn't like being entitled with any power but to take out evil sons of bitches.

But they knew at SHIELD, that if Clint Barton put his foot down, they had a serious problem if they didn't comply.

So on the rare occasion that Clint Barton told them to back off, they backed off.

And really, most of the time it turned out to be a win-win situation for either of them anyway. Natasha Romanoff was the living, very _breathing_ example of that.

Another, much more recent example was the 'situation Avengers Tower'. You see, SHIELD wasn't exactly _fond_ of the idea of their most valuable assets being 'indoctrinated by that motherfucking bitch of a Stark'. However, them threatening to leave SHIELD entirely to 'focus completely on making the Avengers the best they could possibly be' (with Tony backing them up with some receipts of his brand new archery and shooting range), SHIELD grudgingly agreed.

Because Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff were simply irreplaceable.

Living with the Avengers, Clint found out a lot about his new teammates. Mostly unimportant things.

Like how Thor usually took a shower twice a day because he liked it so much. And how Steve would write with his left hand, but preferred to throw his punches with his right. And how Tony would sleep cuddling his pillow when Pepper was on a business trip.

And he found out how Bruce didn't touch people.

At first he thought nothing of it. Naturally, any man that had been hunted down by the military as long as Banner had would be a little wary when suddenly dropped onto a ship owned by the most influential secret authority America has ever known before being put into the dysfunctional time bomb that was The Avengers. However, even after living together for a month, he didn't see any progress. Bruce still wouldn't touch anyone.

Of course it wasn't that obvious. It were the little things. Like how he would always take the only chair in the room when they were watching a movie while the others were all smashed onto the couch, claiming he preferred the chair, but always read the morning paper comfortably snuggled up on the couch. Or how he never handed you your cup of tea, but always just put it in front of you, even when your hand was already outstretched. And even though he and Tony seemed to become closer every day, apart from the poking Bruce with a stick, he never even saw them accidentally brushing arms. Even though they were working together in the lab for more hours he could count.

It was strange, but Clint brushed it off as a natural trait of a man that had been living on edge for the bigger part of his life. After all, he had more often than not tried to convince them that living with him was dangerous. He had trained himself not to make any bonds with humans, because he always had to leave. Clint knew that making physical contact with someone always created some kind of bond, however small it was. So it seemed only natural for Bruce to avoid it as much as possible. Even now, when he was as safe as he would ever be, with the new and improved "Hulk-Out" room Tony had built for him to let out the big guy once in a while without putting anyone in danger, he seemed to hold onto that trait.

Clint learned to accept it as merely as part of Bruce's personality.

Until the accident. It happened one night at Stark Tower. They had just finished another mission, and Bruce, broken and battered from the exceptional long period of being the Hulk, had gone straight for his bed when they had returned. The rest of the team had scattered in the living room seeking comfort in each other's company. Tony and Natasha were heatedly debating Jersey Shore in front of the tv. Steve was trying to explain the concept of poker to Thor at the dinner table, while said Asgardian god inspected each and every card intently, like they were the most curious thing he'd ever seen. Meanwhile Clint sat next to them , cleaning his bow in peaceful silence.

Until Bruce's scream pierced the air.

They found him on the side of his bed, shaking. He was holding his head in his hands, his eyes shut tightly.

Tony took one look at the restrained figure and turned to the others. "Natasha, Steve, get the room ready. Thor, help me out. Clint, make sure the way is clear," he ordered. Natasha and Steve immediately scurried away.

Stepping into the room, Tony carefully traded over to the bed.

"Bruce?" he said. "Bruce, are you okay in there?"

Silence.

Tony frowned. "…Bruce?"

His friend wasn't responding. Trembling uncontrollably, his fingers bore mercilessly into his skull, leaving white dents in the skin.

Tony slowly crouched before the doubled over figure, a little alarmed, tilting his head to peek underneath it's hands.

"Bruce. Hey, buddy. You in there?"

No response.

Hesitatingly Tony reached out his hand.

"Bruce?"

"I'm sorry, Tony."

Surprised, Tony backed away. Bruce had looked up to him, his chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.

"I'm really sorry."

"For what?" Tony asked, confused.

"Being."

"I'm sorry pal, you're not making any sense here. You're sorry for _being_?" Tony asked incredulously.

"Just…" Bruce looked away, "being here, being who I am. I'm only an hindrance. I…" he took a deep breath, "I'll leave. First thing in the morning."

Tony looked positively flabbergasted.

"You what?"

"I'm going."

"Eh. No you're not. I don't know what idea has weaseled its way up into that ridiculously smart brain of yours, but there is no way you are going to leave this tower. Not under my watch," he answered.

Bruce shook his head. "Tony, stop being nice to me. You don't have to, just because the other guy saved your life. You don't owe me anything."

Tony stopped for a moment. "You think I keep you around because I think I _owe_ you?" he asked. "That's ridiculous."

Bruce flushed bright red at the answer, looking down at his hands in embarrassment, mumbling.

"I thought, well, if that's not the reason, than I've been truly, so much of an obstacle and I'm so-"

"That's not what I meant," Tony cut him off sharply. Bruce looked at him confused.

"Then why-"

"Because I like you, Banner. Ever thought of that? I _like_ you."

"But-"

"The son of Stark is right, good doctor. You are a worthy man," Thor bellowed. "We are all proud to call you our friend, and a brother in arms," he smiled.

Clint nodded. He liked Banner. Besides, he'd love to get a piggyback from the Hulk once.

He fumbled with his pants.

"You are all very kind, but…" he hesitated. "I'm dangerous. I could kill you all."

"Are you happy?" Tony asked suddenly. "Are you happy here, with us?"

"That doesn't matter, Tony. It doesn't change the fact-"

"It changes everything. Just say yes or no. Are you happy?"

Silence fell. Then Bruce whispered: "…Yes."

"Good, then you stay," Tony decided cheerfully.

"But-"

"For god's sake, Bruce. You are staying and that's it!"

They all turned around in surprise at Natasha, who had returned with Steve.

"What?" Natasha said. "I like him. Without Bruce in here, I think I'll go insane of the level of stupidity in this tower. Besides, Hulk is not so bad when you're on his team instead of his enemies."

"We would very much appreciate it if you'd stay a little while longer, Bruce. You truly are our friend and our teammate," Steve added.

"So," Tony turned around smugly. "That's decided then! You're not going anywhere!"

Bruce didn't look convinced.

"You don't know what you are risking!"

"We know what we are risking, alright. We're risking to lose a great friend if we let you walk out of here."

Bruce frowned at them. Tony sighed, and then carefully laid his hand over Bruce's.

"Don't make us go all around the world to get you back, buddy." His voice was earnest.

Bruce just stared at their hands for a moment, his face a strange mixture of relief and pain.

"Hey, you alright?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Bruce's voice was thick.

He looked up. "I'll…. I'll stay. For now."

They smiled.

"Good."

After that, they made a habit of putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder, arm or leg whenever they saw him look around shadily. It was the silent reminder of that evening, and all that was said. They wanted him. He just needed to be remembered every now and then.


End file.
